A Lucky Find
by Faeruy
Summary: Response to a DAWC prompt - "Write a story about one of the  many  random pieces of... stuff... you pick up in the world."  Where do the tattered trousers in Kirkwall  come from? Rated M for a smutty beginning.


_ This is written in response to a prompt from Dragon Age Writer's Corner forum: "Write a story about one of the (many) random pieces of... stuff... you pick up in the world. You can use the Codex for inspiration if you want, or you can just completely wing it. It can be hilarious, serious, long, short, whatever." There's an awful lot of junk you can pick up around Kirkwall, and this is a story about how some of it got to be there._

* * *

><p>He muffled her moans with his mouth, his hands frantically exploring every part of her that he could reach. She clutched at his back, her nails digging into the fabric of his shirt, threatening to tear it off completely. His hand traveled down in between her legs, she was warm and wet. She moaned again at his touch; a sound that drove him completely insane.<p>

It had been too long. They had both come to Kirkwall from Fereldan and had found themselves sharing a room with five other people, and they were the lucky ones. Many didn't even have that. Unfortunately, such cramped quarters left little time for sport. They had searched high and low for a decent spot but had ended up here, in a shadowy, filthy alley in Darktown unable to resist each other for any longer.

Her lips left his and traveled slowly downwards, hands holding tight to his waist. He shuddered as her mouth brushed lightly down his torso, stopping just above his belt. Her fingers moved again, tracing the outline of his stiffening cock and teasing his belt buckle. She gave a sudden yank downwards, and his pants were down around his ankles. The force set him slightly offbalance and he swore profusely as he tried to disentagle himself from his fallen trousers. She shucked off her own garments, and the sight of her naked, beautiful body made the process even more diffuclt for him. Finally he stepped out of his pants and kicked them upwards and away. He did not see where they landed, and, with his hands buried in her hair and her mouth on him, he did not care.

* * *

><p>Isabela, Fenris, and Anders watched impatiently as Diana Hawke rummaged through the barrels, inspecting each one for any treasures they might hold. So far, they had turned up three broken weapons, a piece of rope, and someone's peg leg. No money, no jewels, nothing useful.<p>

"Diana, can we go now? Must we continue searching for _more_ treasure?" Isabela whined.

"That's something I'd never thought I'd hear you say, pirate." Fenris said dryly. Isabela glared at him briefly.

"We've already got everything in those bandit's purses. There can't possibly be anything worthwhile in those barrels." She continued, addressing Diana's back again.

"Au contraire, my dear Rivaini. Why this," Diana held up a wooden spoon she found, "will get me roughly three coppers at that Fereldan market. And I need everything I can get to join that expedition, you know that. You all could help me, you know. That is, if you want to join me."

"No thanks, I'd rather not go back to the Deep Roads." Anders retorted, standing well back from Diana and the barrels.

"And it's not all junk. Need I remind you, Isabela, where those daggers came from?" Diana grinned, although she could not see the red blush creeping up Isabela's dusky cheek.

"Fine." The pirate sighed. "Just make it quick, okay? I plan to cheat Varric at cards tonight."

"He cheats too." Fenris pointed out.

"I know, but..." Isabela was about to say something witty in retort, but was interrupted by a squeal from the searching Hawke.

"I found something! Isabela, you're going to love this!" Diana sounded really excited; there must be something really good in the barrel.

"What is it?" Anders said, as the three of them crowded closer to the kneeling rogue.

"I think these will suit you just perfectly." Diana said triumphantly, turning around to display her find. It appeared to be a pair of pants. They were so dirty it was impossible to tell their original color, and they were stiff and crusty from sitting in filth for so long. They were old and threadbare; seams at the hip were popping, and rats and other creatures had eaten through parts of them. From what Isabela could tell, they were of Fereldan make and obviously meant for a man. A look of disgust crossed her face

"I thought you might need a pair of trousers. Do you like?" Diana said, her smile wide and evil. Fenris and Anders fell over each other, laughing as Isabela just glared.

"I hate you so much."


End file.
